


Show must go on ;)

by punk_possum



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_possum/pseuds/punk_possum
Summary: This might be bad writing but go easy on me I'm new here >:( u stinky footThis is basically a HBO Barry scene crossover idk what u call it but it's a scene with Barry and Sally but with Richie and Eddie.Eddie is doing a play where he re-enacts his ex husband Ken abusing him. Richie acts as Eddie's ex husband but things get out of control when Richie embodies Ken a little too well.(pls be aware strangling is in this fic!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Show must go on ;)

**Author's Note:**

> TW- strangling  
> if ur not okay with that I'm begging with you, you should probably evacuate the premises.
> 
> also this fics writing deteriorates at the end be nice.

"Hey, where are you at right now? I need you present." Eddie whispered. 

The stage lights painted their skin. Eddie desperately tapped at Richie's chest, attempting to get the man's attention.

"I need you present, c'mon focus... Focus" Eddie pleaded, practically cried, for the other man to just say something. To do anything, just give a little sign that he was mentally here with Eddie and the crew. 

Edward stared up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. Watching as Richard stared forward just above Eddie's head, his eyes fixated on absolutely nothing. He stared as if he was waiting for something to appear. Hoping something might show up. 

The man let out a quick yet harsh exhale, his breath blowing the tips of Eddie's hair wildly. Richard's eyes darted left to right, finally settling on the man below him.

"What? I am focused." Richie breathed out, glancing at the stage, watching the millions of people who came for a performance, who were soon to get one.

Richard stared at the drapes. A crowd hid behind them, their eyes locked on the platform, waiting for the next scene to be delivered, his and Eddie's scene. Their scene.

Eddie shook Richard, grasping his squared shoulders in his petite hands. Hoping to gain the other man's attraction.

"No-no! C'mon hun, c'mon. Let's practice," Eddie stuttered. "Let's practice the choke." He pleaded. He grasped Richie's hand into his and placed his limp fingers around his neck.

"The what?" Richie stared, his eyes dumbfounded. He looked down at his lover. Watching as Eddie took his hand and placed it around his neck, ordering Richie to choke him. 

"C'mon Richie sell it." He pleaded, pushing the other lightly. Trying desperately to get his attention. Attempting to get Richie in the one place that he can actually work in. 

"I am, I am selling it.'" Richie whispered. His mind went blank as to what he had to do. Images flashing through his head as his heart began to pound out of his chest, his heart beating rhythmically.

Richard shook as his palms began to sweat and his throat felt like sandpaper each time he would swallow. 

"Ed's I can't fuckin do this." Richie blurted out.

Eddie stared at him in disbelief, his hands shook with anger, his nails digging crescent holes in his palms.

"What the fuck Richard!" Eddie growled, his brows scrunched together, a face Richie would find utterly adorable given the circumstances.

Eddie huffed out a defeated sigh. He didn't think twice before he lifted his hand in the air and bought it down harshly across Richie's face. 

Richie's cheek stung something fierce.   
Eddie's eyes widened with shock. The man's head had turned sideways by the impact of the hit. His face filled with silent rage. His head, ever so slowly, turned to face the smaller of the two. Eyebrows furrowed and knit together as he stared down at his boyfriend. Richie's ears rang with anger. Eddie, overcoming his shock, kept on rambling soundlessly to him. His sentences went unheard as Richie could only hear the ambience around them. The clattering of props. Directors catering to every need. Mummering of the crowd. The way the air brushed against his ear. His boyfriend's eyes glimmered with fear and hope. The smaller pointed angrily at Richard, poking him in the chest with his slender finger.

"Stay in that place." Eddie ordered. Richard could only stare in disbelief and malice at the man in front of him. 

Eddie turned and made his way over to the center stage, swiftly walking over to where he was set to perform. Richie not too far behind. He watched as his boyfriend bounced up and down with each step he took. 

Cast members conversations drowned out as the lights dimmed, the crowd had gone silent. 

Eddie and Richie stood in their ordered places behind the closed curtain. Richie's back facing the drapes, shielding him from the crowd. Richie's heart stopped as light began to slowly paint the platform of which the two boys stood on. 

Eddie cleared his throat. His mind spinning with each second that passed. 

Gathering his wits, he spoke. 

"It was-" Eddie paused. He dared a glance at Richie. He stared, almost mesmerized. He was practically analyzing him. His eyes twitched and his jaw was locked in anger. His hands clenched at his side. 

"...It was a typical November night." Eddie narrated to the crowd. "It was cold outside, and.. he had been drinking." Eddie finished. 

Richie twisted in his heels. He turned around to face a distraught Eddie. The two men now facing each other. The size of the two quite drastic and perfectly fitting for such a scene.

Silence filled the theater. Eddie gave a small nod of approval as he stared at him, Richie's eyes looked dark, frightening to say the least. Eddie watched as Richie began to tread towards the other man. His size casting a shadow on the other.

"Who's that guy you were dancing with tonight?" Richie questioned. Hundreds of people looked on in amazement from the crowd, their gaze transfixed on the scene. 

The stern look on Richie's face gave Eddie chills as he stared at his partner. His eyes unwavering as he trudged closer. The sounds of his steps booming loudly through the room.

"Ken?" Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "He's just a friend Sam." Eddie groaned. A nervous smile painted his face.

"I didn't like it.. It was embarrassing Ed's, you looked like a fucking whore." Richie growled. The tall man standing as still as a statue. Veins running down his broad, muscular arms. The spotlight castex a menacing shadow on Eddie's beloved partner, boyfriend, co-actor…. Murderer? 

"C'mon Sam." Eddie sighed, nodding his head from side to side in disbelief. "Dont-" He sighed, "...Don't be an idiot." He finished. The frail boy exhaled heavy-hot-air out through his nose as his face scrunched up in disgust at ''Sam's'' words. The bright and heavy stage light began to make Eddie bead with sweat, his head pounded with agony. 

His hands felt wet and clammy. His head was slight turned down as he stared up at his boyfriend. The stern, angry look still plastered on his face. 

Richie took in a deep, frustrated breath. Eyes buried deep in Eddie's. His jaw clenched tightly as he took a menacing step forward, his back hunched. 

"Don't fucking call me an idiot." Richie hissed. Pointing angrily to himself as he stomped over to Eddie.

His hand gripped the table and flung it over, the table cracking in impact. Eddie and the audience jumped, the crowd letting out a surprised gasp as glass shattered and silverware littered the floor. 

Richie made his way over to the shaking boy. Eddie backed up in fear, tripping on his own foot, thankfully catching himself, he stood tall. Richie outstretched his arm, not wasting any time as his hand shot out like a bullet and firmly grasped Eddie's fragile neck.Richie's hand squeezed Eddie's throat with too much power,, force. His strong, large hand wrapped around the smaller boy's throat. 

Eddie gasped in shock at his lovers sudden, real, outburst. The actor actually strangling the poor man in front of him.

"You call me- Are you calling me and idiot!" Richie screamed. Richie bought Eddie close to his face. Their noses inches apart. Eddie looked at Richie's tarnished hand, staring back up at his boyfriend's angered face. Eddie let out a silent plea. Eddie smacking and pulling at Richie's hand. "Huh?" Richie yelled. His hot breath beating Eddie in the face. His words rumbling throughout the auditorium. "Calling me an Idiot?" He screamed. His grip loosening. Richie looking at his boyfriend in shock. His breathing becoming belated as he realized what he was doing. Eddie fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. The boy trying to catch his breath. Eddie gripped at his throat, looking back up at his boyfriend as he struggles for air. Saliva coated his lips. His eyes watering in fear. Eddie's once pale neck was now bruised. Richie imprint of his outburst on display for their classmates, teacher and strangers to see.

"Fuck!" Richie screamed. Kicking the broken table. The man turned around and bolted offstage, away from his shocked lover. Eddie's sniffles shocked the theater. Gasps erupting from the crowd. 

Eddie got up and sat on his knees. A hand resting over his abdomen. Eyes wide as he stared blankly at the crowd. Eddie stared in shock at how the crowd reacted. Little did they know, Eddie was actually getting strangled. 

"I'm sorry." Eddie whispered. Staring at the crowd. The lights blinding his eyes. The crowd a dark haze. His hurt boyfriend a mere nightmare to him. Eddie turned around and ran off stage. The poor man reaching out for nothing, hoping to grab on to something. But failing as he fell to his knees in a desperate attempt to catch up. The audience erupted in screams and cheers. Their hoots and hollers drowning out as Eddie got farther away. Clapping filled the once silent auditorium. 

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" An audience member practically shrieked. Praising the actors for their work. Eddie cried as he bolted past his friends and costars, most kf them wearing shocked and scared expressions as they desperately tried to grasp their friend and see if he was alright. Eddie payed no mind, he was hoping to find Richie and sort this out.   
Eddie ran backstage. Richie, nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit." Eddie thought. Thinking back to moments before. His boyfriend, nearly killing him in a blind rage. 

"Richie!" Eddie shouted. The man turning down a dark hall to see an open door to the back exit of the theater. "Richie!" Eddie yelled hoarsely. His throat still burning. A hot liquid filling his throat. Cool air hitting his burning face. "Richie." Eddie whispered, the boy falling to the ground. Gripping his pounding head. 

"Rich-"

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, ty for reading come again lol :^)
> 
> as you can see this fic got to be insane garbage at the end because by the time I was almost finished writing this it was late at night. or early morn it depends how you view it. But yeah I'm sorry the end of this fic was a dumpster fire. Probably gonna write smut later idk B)


End file.
